


Разрывая круг

by SittZubeida



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Soul Bond, Time Loop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittZubeida/pseuds/SittZubeida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри и Эггзи в каждой своей жизни тянутся друг к другу, но один всегда обречен терять другого и не иметь возможности оказаться рядом. Первая история о Гарри - Короле и Эггзи - Солдате. Вторая, знакомая нам, о Гарри и Эггзи. Смогут ли они что-то изменить в третьей жизни?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разрывая круг

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Kingsman Reverse 2015 по видео замечательнейшей |_ordik

**Клип[|_ordik](http://0myplace0.diary.ru/)  [ **We try to jump**](https://youtu.be/pmRlP5h0-KE)**

 

**1940 г.**

Джордж стоял у окна, бездумно глядя в алеющее предзакатное небо. Вообще-то, нарушать затемнение не полагалось, тем более в предверии авианалёта, но в конце концов, должны же у королевского титула быть хоть какие-то преимущества? Временами он чувствовал себя в этом роскошном дворце с наглухо завешенными окнами, словно в гробу. Особенно после того случая, когда бомба взорвалась в двадцати шагах от дворца. Стёкла тогда повылетали на трёх этажах, а мемориал королевы Виктории уцелел только чудом. С тех пор он никак не мог избавиться от привычки подолгу смотреть в окно, выискивая надвигающуюся угрозу. Вот как сейчас.

Но сегодня мысли его были далеки от войны. Он уже устал думать о смерти и разрушении — в этом, по большей части, и состояла его ежедневная рутина. Сегодня ему хотелось думать о жизни, о солнце и тепле.

Перед его глазами стоял парк. Не голый и выжженный, как сейчас, а цветущий, полный смеха и голосов. Дамы пили чай под тентом, а молодёжь с гиканьем носилась по футбольному полю.  
Вот раздался дружный возглас. Кажется, забил Эдвард. Парни принялись хлопать его по плечу, а пара девчонок — из тех, что посмелее — повисли у него на шее, осыпая поцелуями.

Эдвард. При этом воспоминании Джордж улыбнулся. Эдварда все обожали, а уж Лиззи и Мэгги были от него попросту без ума. Галантный, улыбчивый и остроумный, он излучал такой несгибаемый оптимизм, что его верой в лучшее можно было пробивать стены. При этом Эдвард вовсе не был дураком и мог постоять за себя и за друзей, если того требовали обстоятельства. Но в большинстве случаев предпочитал решать конфликты мирным путём. Джорджу он напоминал щенка золотистого лабрадора. Такой же веселый и шебутной, но неизменно преданный своим хозяевам.

При этой мысли Джордж тяжело вздохнул. К сожалению, хозяином он Эдварду не был. Только королём. Сердцем Эдварда безраздельно владела Англия, и когда враг подошёл к самому порогу возлюбленной, юный рыцарь без колебаний бросился на её защиту. В военное время не имело большого значения, что ни по возрасту, ни по количеству налётанных часов курсантам Академии Военно-воздушных сил не место в боевых подразделениях. Добровольцев заранее славили как героев, и воодушевлённые юноши эшелонами уходили на фронт. Джордж даже не пытался его отговаривать, как бы не ныло в груди от дурных предчувствий. Было ясно, что если не отпустить Эдварда, он попросту сбежит, без всяких разрешений.

Поэтому, скрепя сердце, Джордж подписал прошение о переводе в действующие войска и даже вполне искренне пожелал удачи. Небольшим утешением было то, что монарх имеет возможность запрашивать в военном министерстве абсолютно любую информацию, даже если она касается отдельно взятого пилота. Впрочем, никто в министерстве и не подумал возразить — у всех родные были на фронте, и каждый хотел бы знать их судьбу.

Из тяжких мыслей его вырвало деликатное покашливание:

— Ваше величество, — стоящий в дверях мажордом выглядел обеспокоенным. — Скоро начнется тревога. Вам лучше спуститься в бункер.

— Да, конечно, спасибо, Милтон, — Джордж бросил последний взгляд на темнеющее небо и решительно задёрнул плотную занавеску. — Идём.

В бункере, как всегда, было шумно: девочки трещали что-то о последних новостях, кухарка раздавала указания прислуге, а охранники проводили перекличку. Относительно тихо было только в радиоузле, где сосредоточенные связисты тщательно проверяли и настраивали оборудование.

Но с началом боя всё изменилось. Посторонние шумы стихли в мгновение ока, и теперь все напряжённо вслушивались в неразборчивое бормотание и отдельные реплики, доносящиеся из радиоузла.

Больше войны Джордж ненавидел только неизвестность, поэтому он с самого начала находился в там, расхаживая меж столами связистов. Когда раздалась фраза «в воздухе вторая эскадрилья», он на секунду замер, прикрыв глаза, а затем мягко коснулся плеча ближайшего лейтенанта. Тот мгновенно вскочил и без лишних слов уступил своё рабочее место. Все уже давно привыкли к такому распорядку. В конце концов, король же должен знать, как идёт бой за его столицу, верно? Хотя в данный конкретный момент Джорджу было глубоко всё равно, кто и о чём подумает. Все его мысли сосредоточились на второй эскадрилье. Место службы Эдварда. Раньше его звено участвовало только в разведывательных операциях, но прошлый налёт «бубновых асов Геринга» изрядно потрепал первую эскадрилью и теперь ребятам из второй предстоял первый настоящий бой.

Джордж глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Какой-нибудь гражданский ничего не понял бы в мешанине голосов, царящей в эфире, но для опытных военных в ней была своя система — приказы и отчёты, срочные сообщения и уставные фразы. В этом была даже какая-то пугающая монотонность, словно люди уже настолько привыкли убивать друг друга, что бой превратился для них в рутину. Не самые приятные мысли во время авианалёта, и Джордж попытался прогнать их, ища в эфире тот голос, который для него всегда ассоциировался с бесшабашной молодостью и жаждой жизни. Спустя несколько минут, он услышал нужные позывные, но легче от этого не стало. Наоборот, в груди опять защемило от разительных перемен. Сейчас голос Эдварда звучал совершенно иначе. Не было в нём ни следа от того несносного мальчишки с лукавым взглядом и ослепительной улыбкой, которую помнил Джордж. Слова звучали сухо, напряжённо, почти зло. Бой был тяжёлым: противник превосходил и числом, и умением. Английские самолёты метались меж немецкими бомбардировщиками, пытаясь даже не столько сбить противника, сколько отвлечь от заданных целей. Но с начала боя прошёл уже почти час, и даже по самым скромным подсчётам патроны и горючее у противника должны были быть на исходе. Джордж даже понадеялся, что на этот раз обошлось.

Внезапно передачу Эдварда прервал дробный звук металла о металл и звон разбитого стекла. Несколько бесконечных, страшных секунд Джордж слышал только свист ветра и тихие захлёбывающиеся звуки. А потом раздался щелчок, и эфир заполнила статика.

Медленно, очень медленно Джордж попытался вздохнуть. Раз, другой, третий. Ледяная пустота в груди упорно не желала впускать в себя живительный воздух, словно это ему самому пробили грудь навылет. Мир вокруг словно заволокло сырым лондонским туманом. И хотя жизнь вокруг продолжала кипеть — кто-то ругался, отдавал приказы, кажется противник всё же отступал — для Джорджа всё это было неимоверно далеко, где-то на периферии сознания. Сейчас он конечно соберётся, встанет, одёрнув мундир, коротко поблагодарит связистов за службу и выйдет к семье. Услышав новости, Бет ахнет и закроет лицо руками, а девочки разрыдаются, не скрываясь, и он будет обнимать их со всей отеческой нежностью, на какую только способен. Но всё это будет когда-то в будущем, потом. А сейчас он сидит, уставившись в пространство, и перед глазами у него стоит солнечный летний день и широкая улыбка мальчишки, который никогда больше не вернётся домой...

***

  
**2015 г.**

К моменту, когда на экране зажёгся видеосигнал от Галахада, а ехидный голос Мерлина предложил «посмотреть, как работают профессионалы», Эггси совершенно извёлся. Он и так весь день слонялся по дому, не зная, куда себя приткнуть. В груди клокотала злость. Попеременно — то на самого себя (кретин! не мог догадаться! ведь такая очевидная разводка!), то на Гарри (тоже мне наставник! не мог предупредить!), то на Кингсмэн в целом (нет, ну кто придумывает эти ебанутые тесты?! Они б ещё в Рокси велели выстрелить!) и Артура в частности. А теперь было хоть какое-то — горькое — развлечение.

Хотя, если честно, смотреть было особо не на что. Какая-то мелкая церковь в заштатном городишке, чокнутый проповедник, вещающий, брызжа слюной, толпе немытых реднеков о том что судный день неминуем, да и вообще все мы давно уже живём в аду, только этого не замечаем, ослеплённые своей гордыней. Обычная хрень в стиле «покайтесь, ибо грядёт!».

Удручало во всём этом веселье только одно — полное отсутствие каких-либо признаков Валентайна. Вообще, от слова «совсем». Хотя жучок в цилиндре чётко указывал на аэропорт Цинциннати, дальнейшие передвижения Валентайна отследить не удалось. Церковь была единственной зацепкой. Но если он не в ней, то может поблизости? Гостиниц в округе не густо, но пару приличных пансионов найти можно. Судя по всему, Гарри пришёл к таком же выводу и собрался уходить, попутно отбрив одну из особо промытых прихожанок. Однако бабёнка попалась настырная и побежала за Гарри. Ей мало было, чтоб он ушёл, она собиралась проводить его с фанфарами, привлекая всю церковь к поношениям.

Когда Гарри замер в шаге от выхода, Эггси сразу почуял неладное. Точно так же Гарри вёл себя в баре. Стратегическое отступление, пауза и внезапное нападение. Парни Дина даже варежку захлопнуть не успели, как всё было кончено. Но тут же совершенно другая ситуация! Эта злобная баба, да и все шизики вокруг — всего лишь трепачи. По сравнению с лондонской гопотой они безобидны. Лают громко, но не кусаются. Так почему Гарри вдруг замер? Зачем повернулся?

Когда в поле зрения возник пистолет, Эггси начал молиться. Не исключено, что вслух.

— Пожалуйста, Гарри, ну пожалуйста, просто пугни их. Прикажи рассесться по местам, скажи что-нибудь крутое и уходи. Ты же видишь как они замерли от одного только вида пистолета. Им и говорить-то ничего не нужно, достаточно выразительного жеста. Гарри, ну что же ты молчишь, ну...

Грохнул выстрел.

На секунду Эггси даже зажмурился, словно полетевшие во все стороны мозги той курицы могли попасть и на него. Но Гарри на одном выстреле не остановился. Он нажимал на курок снова и снова, покуда не опустошил всю обойму, а потом и вторую. Самым страшным и непонятным было то, что окружающие не бросились от него в рассыпную, как подсказывали логика и здравый смысл, а наоборот — чуть ли не с готовностью бросались под пули. Вокруг творился сущий ад. Люди, ещё минуту назад сонно хлопавшие глазами, теперь буквально рвали друг друга на куски, совершенно не замечая собственных увечий и используя любые подручные средства дабы умертвить ближних своих, словно берсерки.

Но солировал в этой кровавой вакханалии Гарри. Эггси не видел его самого, зато прекрасно мог наблюдать, как растёт число трупов. Была в этом даже какая-то леденящая душу красота. Скупые, отточенные движения. Одна атака — одна смерть. Идеальная машина для убийства. Где-то в эфире отчаянно матерился Мерлин, но на Гарри похоже не действовали никакие внешние раздражители. Даже взрыв гранаты не особо его замедлил. Эггси как заворожённый смотрел на экран ноутбука, задним умом осознавая, что тогда, в баре, Гарри ещё сдерживался. Сейчас же он показывал всё, на что способен опытный агент Кингсмэн.

Мысли Эггси лихорадочно скакали, путаясь на поворотах. Пожалуйста, пусть Гарри выживет. Пусть хоть всех в этой церкви положит, но выживет. Может, тогда он придёт в себя. Тогда Мерлин сможет выслать бригаду быстрого реагирования (кстати, почему он её ещё не вызвал?!). Они же супершпионы, они обязательно разберутся, чем всех так накачал Валентайн и почему Гарри тоже зацепило. Они всё исправят, найдут противоядие и всех победят. Только пусть Гарри выживет.

И вдруг, словно молитвы Эггси были услышаны, всё прекратилось. Так же внезапно, как и началось. Словно кто-то переключателем щёлкнул. Гарри встал, медленно оглядел дело рук своих и, шатаясь, побрёл к выходу. Он ничего не говорил, только дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из лёгких. А за дверями его уже ждал Валентайн с кучкой мордоворотов и этой жуткой Газелью. Он аж пузырился от самодовольства и желания покрасоваться. Парочка самоуверенных фраз, какая-то научная белиберда, объясняющая только что произошедшую бойню, и плоская шутка про старые шпионские фильмы. Эггси уже не терпелось увидеть, как Гарри вырубит этого напыщенного петуха, как вдруг Валентайн перестал улыбаться и резко вскинул руку.

Грохнул выстрел. Сигнал пропал.

Только по звону в ушах Эггси понял, что кричит. Усилием воли он заткнул себя, но стало лишь хуже. Теперь в комнате остался только белый шум из разбитой камеры Гарри.

Эггси с раздражением захлопнул ноутбук и откинулся в кресле.

Хуже всего была не боль от потери и даже не шок от внезапности произошедшего. Хуже всего было разрывающее душу чувство тотальной беспомощности. Эггси бы всё на свете отдал, чтоб быть сейчас на другом конце света, рядом с Гарри. Тогда всё было бы совершенно иначе, тогда он смог бы остановить Валентайна... Но история не знает сослагательных наклонений. Всё случилось так, как случилось, и Гарри теперь нет.

Эггси в каком-то отупении прошёл в столовую, налил себе виски и залпом выпил двойную порцию. Алкоголь обжёг горло, в глазах защипало, но мысли, наоборот, приобрели вдруг кристальную ясность. Гарри больше нет, но дело его не закончено. Валентайн всё ещё на свободе и готовится свести мир с ума. Кингсмэны просто обязаны его остановить. И будь он трижды проклят, если останется в стороне. Прошёл он испытание или нет, им придётся взять его в команду.

Теперь, видя перед собой цель, Эггси больше не медлил. Он пулей выскочил из дома, завёл машину и направился по знакомому адресу.

Гарри Харт мёртв, но дело его живо. И Эггси больше не подведёт его. Никогда.

***

  
**2125 г.**

Дежурство было не сложное, но невероятно утомительное. Ушиб, вывихи, растяжения — гололёд имеет неприятную тенденцию случаться именно в Сочельник, когда все как оголтелые носятся по магазинам и совершенно не смотрят под ноги. Хуже бывает только на Хэллоуин, когда пачками привозят перебравших наркоты и алкоголя сограждан в крайне пограничном состоянии. Хотя вот Уилсон, недавно вернувшийся со стажировки в Штатах, утверждает, что ничего хуже Дня Независимости нет и быть не может, со всеми его оторванными конечностями и ожогами разной степени тяжести.

Справедливости ради стоит сказать, что врачи, особенно хирурги, в целом не любят праздники. Профессиональная деформация, ничего не поделаешь. Просто иногда создаётся чёткое ощущение, что в эти дни даже у весьма разумных в остальное время людей напрочь отключаются мозги. Причём у многих это случается на регулярной основе.

Когда таймер на телефоне запищал, возвещая об окончании смены, Генри облегчённо вздохнул. Мысленно он уже был дома, возле камина, с кружкой крепкого чая и спортивными новостями. Оставалось только заполнить карточки амбулаторных пациентов и сдать их на сестринский пост в приёмном покое. И ведь у него почти получилось. Он даже попрощался с медсёстрами в приёмной и уже натягивал перчатки, когда на улице раздался вой сирены, и в дверь ворвались коляски парамедиков.

— Стрельба в торговом центре, пятеро пострадавших. Один — критический, — быстро оттарабанил начальник бригады.

Генри чертыхнулся. Дежурных хирургов было всего трое, причём один из них — на операции. Вот тебе и тихий вечер дома. Впрочем, когда-то он выбрал эту работу именно для того, чтобы помогать людям, а не оставаться в стороне.

— Критического в третью операционную, я буду через пять минут. Остальных — по ситуации.

Этому парню лучше выжить, иначе Генри будет очень, очень зол на вселенную за бездарно потраченный вечер.

***

  
— Господи, ну почему ты не сдох на операционном столе, — устало прикрыл глаза Генри три недели спустя. — В мире стало бы намного спокойнее.

— Ай, доктор, это жестоко, — карикатурно скривился Энди. — Разве можно врачу говорить такие вещи пациенту, особенно если он самолично вытащил этого пациента с того света?

— Можно, если этот самый пациент врачу проходу не даёт и лезет в личную жизнь, когда не просят, — огрызнулся в ответ Генри. — Мне уже осточертело выгребать любовные записки из ящиков стола и проверять потолок на наличие омелы. Рождество, между прочим, за-кон-чи-лось, а до Дня Святого Валентина ещё почти месяц!

Судя по самодовольной ухмылке, Энди своими действиями невероятно гордился. Эта вспышка гнева только забавляла паршивца, и Генри попытался зайти с рациональной стороны:

— Ты же понимаешь, что по совокупности факторов это всё тянет на сексуальные домогательства? — постарался как можно холоднее произнести он. — Я мог бы заявить на тебя давным-давно.

Улыбкой Энди можно было освещать стадионы.

— То, что вы этого до сих пор не сделали, даёт мне определённую надежду, док.

Генри обессиленно застонал и закрыл лицо ладонями. Ну вот что делать с этим несносным юнцом?

Первой же фразой едва очнувшегося Энди стало «Эй, не хотите со мной поужинать, док?». Сперва Генри списал это на отходняк от наркоза (ничего необычного, в своей практике он видел глюки и почище), но Энди повторил приглашение и на второй, и на третий день. Через неделю Генри устал отмалчиваться и переводить разговор в другое русло. Так что на следующее предложение он вежливо и спокойно разъяснил, что спасать пациентов — его профессиональный долг, и молодому человеку вовсе не стоит его благодарить. Энди тогда впервые с момента их встречи нахмурился:

— А кто говорит о благодарности, док? То есть, не поймите меня неправильно — спасибо, конечно, что не дали мне умереть, а то я в какой-то момент уже видел свет в конце туннеля. Но я бы вас пригласил на ужин, даже если бы встретил в супермаркете.

— Прямо так бы и пригласил? — не сдержал скепсиса Генри.

— Ну, может, сперва завёл бы разговор о погоде или о ценах на масло, — легко согласился Энди. Но не сомневайтесь — минут через пятнадцать всё равно бы пригласил. Считайте, в этот раз судьба мне помогла, позволив избежать банальных прелюдий.

— Я бы не назвал три пули в грудь таким уж везением, — фыркнул Ганри. — В любом случае, ответ «нет» и будет «нет» на время всего вашего пребывания в стационаре.

— А после? — тут же вцепился в невольную оговорку Энди.

Генри только устало покачал головой. Он предпочёл бы и дальше игнорировать это нахальное заигрывание, но оказалось, что упрямство — не единственное достоинство Энди. Хитрый лисёнок умудрился очаровать весь младший медперсонал и большую часть врачей, с которыми контактировал. Медсёстры рьяно принялись помогать «юному герою» в доставке (а судя по содержанию некоторых записок — и в составлении) любовных посланий и стратегической расстановке венков из омелы. Вскоре вся больница уже чирикала о том, как не повезло бедному мальчику — влюбиться в такое эмоционально купированное бревно, как Генри. И это, между прочим, его коллеги! Люди, с которыми он провёл бок о бок много часов, как в рабочей, так и в неформальной обстановке. Даже барменша близлежащего паба, где они любили пропустить кружечку-другую после тяжёлой смены, теперь смотрела на него с неодобрением и то и дело пускалась в рассуждения чёрствости некоторых хирургов. Хотя раньше все считали Генри очень милым и хорошо воспитанным джентльменом. А стоило одному сопливому мальчишке похлопать ресницами, так сразу «бревно». Ну, спасибо, Энди, удружил.

Видимо, какая-то часть этих эмоций отразилась на лице Генри, потому что Энди внезапно посерьёзнел:

— Эй, док, ну не сердитесь вы так. Я ведь и впрямь в отчаянии — совсем скоро меня выпишут, и я погрязну в отработках за все пропущенные смены. Тогда у меня вообще пропадёт даже призрачный шанс вас увидеть.

— Какие ещё отработки, Энди? — непонимающе нахмурился Генри. — Если мне не изменяет память, ты получил тяжёлое ранение при исполнении. Неприятный, но вполне ожидаемый факт в работе полицейского. Как по мне — тебе премию должны за это выплатить, а не дежурства навешивать.

— Уже выплатили, не беспокойтесь, — отмахнулся Энди. — Тут не в обязаловке дело. Просто подстрелили меня аккурат в Сочельник, и ребятам пришлось в срочном порядке перекраивать график, чтобы закрыть мои смены. Кое-кто из-за этого даже праздник пропустил. Я был бы последней свиньёй, если б не дал им возможности побыть с семьёй, когда выйду, — тут Энди театрально вздохнул. — Хоть это и уменьшает почти до нуля мои шансы увидеться с вами. Так что сами понимаете — отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных решений.

Генри невольно улыбнулся — всё-таки противиться очарованию Энди было невероятно сложно. Если честно, его собственный отказ давно уже держался на чистом упрямстве.

А ещё — на некоторой неуверенности, которую, впрочем, легко рассеять, если задать правильный вопрос.

— Честное слово, Энди, я до сих пор не могу понять, зачем тебе приглашать на свидание скучного старика, когда к твоим услугам все юные прелестницы этого госпиталя? Если это не благодарность, то что?

— Не знаю, — тихо и серьёзно ответил Энди. — Я раньше никогда ничего похожего не испытывал. Просто, когда я открыл глаза и увидел вас, у меня в голове что-то щёлкнуло «Вот он, твой шанс! Не упусти!». И всё, с тех пор я могу думать только о вас. Словно я ждал этого момента всю жизнь и даже больше... — Тут Энди вдруг встрепенулся и озорно подмигнул. — И не наговаривайте на себя, док, вы вовсе не старый. Мне, может, нравятся мужчины с опытом.

— А, так значит против «скучного» ты не возражаешь? — рассмеялся Генри в ответ.

— Ну, пока что мы с вами беседовали только на медицинские темы. Но, думаю, человеку с докторской степенью найдется о чём поддержать разговор за чашкой кофе. Или чего покрепче, — теперь Энди уже открыто ухмылялся. Почуял победу, засранец.

— Никаких «покрепче», пока ты сидишь на обезболивающих, — отрезал Генри. — А что касается прочего... — он вытянул из нагрудного кармана общебольничную визитку и на оборотной стороне размашисто написал свой личный номер. — Напиши мне, как разберёшься со своими дежурствами. Что-нибудь придумаем.

Энди с такой скоростью выхватил визитку, словно боялся, что доктор его только дразнит.

— Замётано, док! Клянусь, вы не пожалеете!

— Пожалею, если будешь слать сообщения в том же количестве, что и записки. Считай это предупреждением. А теперь почему бы тебе не направить свою кипучую энергию на скорейшее выздоровление, чтобы я мог спокойно продолжить обход?

С этими словами Генри встал и направился к выходу из палаты. Уже в дверях его настигло тихое «До встречи, Генри», на которое он ответил взмахом руки.

Выйдя из палаты, Генри наконец смог вздохнуть полной грудью. Почему-то в присутствии Энди он всё время чувствовал напряжение, словно ждал беды. Странное ощущение, особенно учитывая тот факт, что уж в чём-чём, а в своей квалификации Генри был уверен на все сто процентов.

И всё же внутренний голос раз за разом твердил: «Это чудо! Чудо, что он здесь. Другого шанса может не быть!» Генри просто не знал, что со всем этим делать, покуда сегодня Энди не озвучил почти точь-в-точь те же мысли. И всё сразу стало предельно ясно, словно рассеялся холодный туман, открывая чистый и светлый путь впереди. Как там сказал Энди? Словно ждал всю свою жизнь и даже больше? Очень точное описание. Зато теперь, после этого странного признания, Генри чётко почувствовал, что ожидание окончилось. Какая бы боль и тоска ни скрывалась за пеленой тумана, они ушли безвозвратно, а впереди — теперь Генри был абсолютно уверен — лежал новый путь, по которому они пройдут вместе.


End file.
